


love you to the stars and back

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Viktor shifted in his chair, and then Yuuri felt his husband’s foot on his shin and stifled a giggle. “Ah, you see,” Viktor said with a crooked, teasing grin, his eyes twinkling, “As an expert on Katsuki Yuuri, I could tell you that the Yuuri giggle is one of the sweetest sounds in the world, andfarrarer than it should be. As ascientist, it’s my life’s goal to increase the population of Yuuri giggles in the world.”“When I was a teenager, I thought you were socool,” Yuuri said with a wide smile, rubbing his foot over Viktor’s.  “Little did I know how much dork lay beneath the surface.”Viktor smoothly flipped his bangs out of his eyes.  “I am very cool,” he insisted.Yuuri scooted forward in his chair and managed to plant a sloppy kiss on Viktor’s cheek.  “I fell in love with a dork,” he said. “And I’ve never been more glad that I did.”[Yuuri and Viktor spend a quiet night at home together]





	love you to the stars and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromstarlighttodust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstarlighttodust/gifts).



> For the lovely [Kitti](https://fromstarlighttodust.tumblr.com/) for victuuri summer loving! One of your prompts was "something fluffy and cute" and I kind of just... ran with that.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“You have a rest day tomorrow,” Viktor said with a small smile as he sat down at the dinner table next to Yuuri, immediately taking his hand.  

Yuuri smiled back, squeezing Viktor’s fingers before pulling one of the plates Viktor had set down towards himself. “I do, don’t I?” He rubbed his thumb over the back of Viktor’s hand, marveling at Viktor’s soft, warm skin.  “What do you want to do?”

Viktor rested his chin on his other hand, gazing at Yuuri with soft eyes. “Anything at all,” he said. “As long as I can do it with you.”

Yuuri blushed a little and grinned dopily at his husband. “You know you don’t have to try to seduce me anymore,” he teased, picking up his chopsticks.  

He wouldn’t be able to eat with his wrong hand, but he was loath to let go of Viktor’s fingers quite yet. Viktor, as if he could read Yuuri’s thoughts (and perhaps he could, after three years of marriage they were more in synch than ever), gave Yuuri’s hand one last gentle squeeze before letting go and picking up his own chopsticks.  

“I don’t have to try to seduce you!” Viktor repeated, sounding mildly horrified. He paused to take a bite of his dinner and then added, “But you seduce me on the ice and off, I’m just returning the favor!”

Yuuri chuckled. “If you say so.”

“I _do_ say so,” Viktor said with a firm nod, punctuating his words with another large bite.  “And I should know what I’m talking about. I think it’s fair to say that I’m the world’s foremost expert on Katsuki Yuuri.”  

Yuuri had to laugh at that. “I think Phichit might fight you on that,” he said.

“Or Minami,” Viktor added, tapping his lips with the tip of one chopstick.  

Yuuri bit his lips to hide his smile. “I suppose.”

Viktor shifted in his chair, and then Yuuri felt his husband’s foot on his shin and stifled a giggle. “Ah, you see,” Viktor said with a crooked, teasing grin, his eyes twinkling, “As an expert on Katsuki Yuuri, I could tell you that the Yuuri giggle is one of the sweetest sounds in the world, and _far_ rarer than it should be. As a _scientist,_ it’s my life’s goal to increase the population of Yuuri giggles in the world.” 

“When I was a teenager, I thought you were so _cool,”_ Yuuri said with a wide smile, rubbing his foot over Viktor’s.  “Little did I know how much dork lay beneath the surface.”

Viktor smoothly flipped his bangs out of his eyes.  “I am _very_ cool,” he insisted.  

Yuuri scooted forward in his chair and managed to plant a sloppy kiss on Viktor’s cheek.  “I fell in love with a dork,” he said. “And I’ve never been more glad that I did.”

Viktor blushed, pink spreading across the bridge of his nose, the tips of his ears coloring.  Yuuri smiled, and shifted forward a little more, leaning one elbow on the edge of the table to balance himself before kissing Viktor on the lips. “Mm,” Viktor said into the kiss.  “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri breathed. He pressed forward again, and then his elbow slipped off the table and Viktor just barely caught him before he knocked his dinner onto the floor.  Yuuri paused, looked up at his husband’s face, and then they both started laughing.

“Maybe we should leave the kissing until after dinner,” Yuuri suggested.

Viktor smiled. “Maybe,” he said. “Or…”  He reached out and gently extracted the chopsticks from Yuuri’s fingers, setting them on his plate before pushing both plates away from the edge of the table. “We could not,” he countered, leaning close again.  He paused, his lips just shy of Yuuri’s.

“You make a convincing argument,” Yuuri breathed.

Viktor smiled slightly, his eyes bright, his breath warm against Yuuri’s cheek. Yuuri leaned in and kissed him again, bringing one hand up to tangle his fingers in Viktor’s soft hair.  

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, his palm warm against Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the light press of Viktor’s lips against his. They kissed like that, slow and gentle, Viktor tracing tiny hearts with his thumb on Yuuri’s cheekbone, until they were interrupted by a growl from Viktor’s stomach.  They broke apart, giggling, and Yuuri leaned his forehead against Viktor’s. “I didn’t know you were _that_ hungry, darling,” he said.  

Viktor snickered, giving Yuuri’s cheek one last loving, tender caress before pulling back.  “I’m not hungry, I’m _thirsty_ ,” he replied with a horribly exaggerated wink _,_ and Yuuri snorted before pushing his plate across the table.  

“Go ahead, let’s finish,” he said.

Viktor smiled before picking up his chopsticks again.  “Do you want to watch a movie after dinner?” he asked as he ate.

Yuuri shrugged. “Yeah, sure, that sounds fine.”  

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Viktor said, and Yuuri looked up quickly, eyes wide. Viktor was gazing at him cautiously, his eyes soft.  

“No, no!” Yuuri said. “I’d like to watch a movie.” He reached out and rested one palm on Viktor’s forearm. “I love snuggling on the couch with you,” he added earnestly.  “You just… know how bad we are at choosing.”

Viktor cocked his head to one side, smiling. “We could always go with the tried and true method,” he suggested.

“You mean closing your eyes and pressing buttons on the remote until something starts playing?” Yuuri replied, holding back a laugh.  

Viktor shrugged. “I mean, it works,” he replied.

Yuuri laughed for real. “I’d love to watch another horror movie,” he said innocently.

Viktor shuddered theatrically, finishing his dinner in a couple of bites. “ _No_ thank you.”  Yuuri chuckled under his breath, planting a kiss on the top of Viktor’s head as he got up to clear the plate.  

“Here, I’ve got the dishes,” Viktor said, getting to his feet as well.

“You sure?” Yuuri checked.

“Yes, of course,” Viktor said, and then smiled slyly.  “It’ll give you five minutes to pick the movie.”

“Not fair,” Yuuri complained playfully.

Viktor gave a fake evil cackle as he rolled up his sleeves and turned on the water in the sink, picking up a plate.  “It’s all part of my plot,” he said.

Yuuri leaned against Viktor, hugging him from behind and resting his cheek against his husband’s warm, muscular back. “Mm, I have the most adorable barnacle in the world,” Viktor cooed.  Yuuri planted one kiss, two, on the back of Viktor’s neck, and then stepped away.

He took a moment to admire the way his husband’s arm muscles flexed as he rubbed at a spot on the plate, glistening slightly with water droplets, and then said, “OK, I’ll go pick a movie.”  

Viktor shot him a bright smile over one shoulder. “Thank you, my love,” he said.

Yuuri blew him a kiss and then left, settling himself on the couch in front of the TV. Makkachin padded into the room and _boofed_ quietly at Yuuri before trotting over to her bed next to the couch and curling up, huffing contentedly.  Yuuri smiled, and then drew a couple of warm blankets around his shoulder before turning on the TV to look for a good movie.  

By the time the water shut off in the kitchen and Viktor came into the living room, Yuuri had settled on a cheesy, sweet romance movie from a couple years before and was waiting patiently, his eyes half-closed.  He was on his last year of skating competitively, but Viktor was pushing him just as hard as ever during practice- perhaps even more, they both wanted Yuuri to go out on his fifth consecutive gold at Worlds. It was tiring, to be sure, but hopefully it would be worth it.  

Yuuri heard Viktor pause a couple feet from the couch, and cracked open one eyelid. “Are you coming?” he asked with a smile.

Viktor was standing in the doorway, one hand over his mouth. “You look so _soft,”_ he whispered, his eyes wide.  

Yuuri snuggled a little deeper into the blanket swaddle around himself, his cheeks warm.  “Come on, come be soft _with_ me,” he urged gently.

“You look so comfy and cuddle-able,” Viktor added, sounding awed.  

“Is that a word?” Yuuri teased with a small smile. Viktor smiled back, his expression positively brimming with love, and crossed the room in a couple of long strides.  

Yuuri opened his arms and his blanket, and Viktor settled next to him with a quiet, pleased sigh. Yuuri smiled, pulling the blankets back around the two of them as Viktor snuggled into his side, pressing his chilly nose against the side of Yuuri’s neck.  Yuuri turned his head, letting his lips rest against Viktor’s temple in a lazy kiss.

“Mm, so what did you settle on?” Viktor asked, wrapping one arm around Yuuri’s waist under the blankets.

Yuuri slid an arm around Viktor’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I hope this is alright,” he said, queueing up the movie and pressing play.  

Viktor grinned, his lips curving against Yuuri’s collarbone. “It’s perfect,” he said. “Much better than _Friday the 13th_ , at any rate.”  

Yuuri leaned his cheek against the top of Viktor’s head, soft hair tickling his nose.  “I thought you liked it when you got to hide your face in my chest,” he murmured, a smile in his voice.  

Viktor twisted a loose string on the edge of the blanket around his finger, leaning comfortably against Yuuri.  “You have a fair point there.”

They fell silent, watching the movie and snuggling happily, but after a little while Yuuri began to nod off.  It had been a long day, an early morning, and settled on the couch wrapped in blankets with the warm weight of his love by his side Yuuri’s head began to bob.  Around the halfway point of the movie, in between head bobs, Yuuri heard a soft snore from beside him, and breathed out a soft laugh when he saw that his husband had fallen asleep with his head resting on Yuuri’s shoulder, his mouth slightly open.  

“We’re both getting old, falling asleep on the couch,” Yuuri murmured, and then fumbled for the remote before turning the TV off. “Vitya,” he whispered, gently shaking his husband.

“Hmm? I’m awake,” Viktor mumbled, his voice thick, and then nuzzled into the dip in Yuuri’s collarbone.  

Yuuri carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “I’m ready for bed, are you?” he said quietly.

“Sounds good,” Viktor said through a long yawn.

Yuuri disentangled them from the blankets, shivering a little, and left them in a messily folded pile on the couch to deal with the next day. He and Viktor walked arm in arm to their bedroom, sleepily leaning on each other.  Yuuri changed into pajamas while Viktor washed his face, they traded places in the bathroom and bedroom, and then they both brushed their teeth before climbing into bed.

Viktor immediately settled himself in Yuuri’s arms again, and Yuuri exhaled happily and buried his face in Viktor’s hair. “Sorry we didn’t finish the movie,” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s chest, and Yuuri splayed his palm over Viktor’s warm back.  

“I don’t mind,” he promised. “We can finish it some other time. Cuddling with you is really the part I care about.”

“I’m glad we have the same priorities,” Viktor replied, his voice pleasantly tired, and Yuuri kissed his hair before sliding down a bit so that they were face to face.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Viktor replied, his breath warm and smelling of spearmint. “ _So_ much.  To the moon and back.”  

“To the stars and back,” Yuuri countered.  

“To the end of the universe and back,” Viktor replied.  

“To the end of the multiverse and back,” Yuuri finished with a grin.  

“Unfair,” Viktor pouted jokingly, only letting his smile take over when Yuuri kissed the tip of his nose.  

“Good night, I love you,” Viktor murmured, giving Yuuri one last sleepy, sweet kiss on the lips.

Yuuri smiled softly.  There was nowhere he’d rather be than here and now, warm and at home in Viktor’s arms.

“Sleep well, my love,” Yuuri whispered in return, and then snuggled close as they settled down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Feel free to comment/ask questions or talk to me [here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/), and have a wonderful day, dear reader!


End file.
